1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of surgical devices which cut, burn, or cauterize tissue and which remove the smoke and vaporized particles created by the surgical devices. Specifically, the invention is primarily directed to an integral laser tip and smoke eliminator which efficiently removes harmful smoke and debris from the surgical site.
2. Background Art
Laser surgery has developed rapidly over the past several years. However, the procedure has been accompanied by at least one annoying problem, namely the production of a cloud of smoke and vaporized particles which tend to obscure the operation. Additionally, the smoke has a malodorous nature which tends to fill the room, causing objectionable reactions of all therein. Additionally, some studies have indicated that DNA from human papilloma virus may be included in the smoke. Thus, there is a health issue as well as an odor issue involved.
As a consequence, various smoke-plume elimination devices have been developed. A common feature is that all involve the use of a vacuum-suction device with a nozzle positioned near the laser impact area. Some such devices have required the use of two operators, one to hold and direct the handpiece involving the laser beam and the other to hold and direct the nozzle of the suction device. Some more sophisticated devices have combined the two into a single handpiece. Normally, such devices include optical components. Thus, the devices are too costly to throw away and must be sterilized for reuse.